


Bored

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don spends the day completely bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

Don was officially bored. Laying across the cushions on his couch and staring up at the ceiling brought him no pleasure but at the same time he couldn’t think of anything else that he would rather be doing in that moment. Nothing seemed to be able to hold his interest for more than a couple minutes at a time and it was slowly driving him nuts.

Right now Mikey was topside playing Turtle Titan, Leo and Raph were out for a run, Splinter was gone visiting the Daimyo in his dimension, and April and Casey were out on a date. Even Klunk was taking a cat nap at the moment leaving Don completely alone to wallow in his boredom.

It’s not like there wasn’t anything that he could be doing at the moment. There were a few projects sitting on his desk in the lab waiting for his attention but right now he couldn’t seem to focus on any of them and it’s not like any of them were urgent. A clock needed rewiring and the microwave’s timer was malfunctioning but it wasn’t anything that they couldn’t live without for a day or two.

There were certainly chores around the lair that Don could do if he wanted to be productive. Don had no desire to be productive to that extent right now. All of his personal chores were done and he really didn’t feel doing anything beyond what he was required to do. At least he could always keep it as a last resort if he got desperate enough.

Even Don’s own personal projects failed to spark an interest with him. Lately he had been working with his soldering iron to turn scrap bits of metal he found in the junkyard into small pieces of art. Today though the task that had brought him such fun the past few days was just another dull task that was boring and mindnumbing.

Don let out a loud and long sigh at his predicament. Why did he have to be so bored? He may not have had as many opportunities as humans to distract himself with but he still had plenty available to him. It was his mind that was the problem and he knew it. It was his mind that couldn’t stay on any one thing for any length of time. His mind that was his greatest asset was becoming his biggest downfall right now.

Turning his head to the side Don caught sight of the digital clock underneath the television monolith and was mildly surprised to see how much time had passed by. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch for three hours. It didn’t feel like it had been that long but then again with having done so little for so long it also made sense that he hadn’t noticed the passage of time.

Just as Don was about to fall into a pit of self pity at still having nothing to do he heard the doors of the elevator that led up to the garage open and three sets of footsteps come out. Laughter filled the once quiet room as his brothers approached his resting spot.

As his brothers approached Don propped himself up on a elbow and watched. Mikey hopped over the back of the couch and lifted Don’s feet up to take the spot where they had been resting and placed them back in his lap. Leo took the side chair and Raph plopped down on the armrest of the couch.

At first Don remained quiet and just listened to his brothers’ conversation as it swirled around him. Gradually he began to relax and feel more content than he had in a while. Maybe it hadn’t just been that he was bored earlier. Maybe part of it had been that he had been lonely too. He had craved not only something to do but companionship as well. Now his brothers were back and his mood had lightened and Don couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
